Conventionally, a detection technique utilizing a specific binding reaction with a test substance is known. For example, in a detection technique called an ELISA method, a test substance is captured on a substrate by the substrate on which an antibody that specifically binds to a test substance is fixed, and further reacted with the antibody that specifically binds to the test substance to interpose the test substance between two antibodies, then an enzyme is bound thereto as a label to form an immunocomplex, and the test substance is detected by a signal based on the reaction of the enzyme and its substrate (US Patent Application Publication 2006/0188932).